


The Morning After

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Smut, Rating is just in case, Reunion, Romance, group date, it's not that dirty, mixer, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi groaned as he cracked opened his eyes, his vision blurred from his deep sleep the night before. Since it was Saturday, he knew he didn’t have to get up right away which was great since the last thing he wanted to do was leave the comfort of his warm bed. Oddly enough, it seemed warmer than usual. It was so hot he was beginning to sweat into the sheets, and he tried to sit up to throw a blanket off and found that he was stuck.Something long and heavy was draped over his chest and something even longer was resting on his legs. The predicament tossed out all sleepiness and his heart began to race as he tried to figure out what was on top of him. Wiggling a little more, a moan came from between the pillows next to him and Daichi froze. He wasn’t alone and he was definitely naked.





	The Morning After

Daichi groaned as he cracked opened his eyes, his vision blurred from his deep sleep the night before. Since it was Saturday, he knew he didn’t have to get up right away which was great since the last thing he wanted to do was leave the comfort of his warm bed. Oddly enough, it seemed warmer than usual. It was so hot he was beginning to sweat into the sheets, and he tried to sit up to throw a blanket off and found that he was stuck.

Something long and heavy was draped over his chest and something even longer was resting on his legs. The predicament tossed out all sleepiness and his heart began to race as he tried to figure out what was on top of him. Wiggling a little more, a moan came from between the pillows next to him and Daichi froze. He wasn’t alone and he was definitely naked.

He remained perfectly still as he frantically tried to remember what happened the night before. Hopefully, he would figure it out before his bedmate woke up themselves and made the whole situation more embarrassing. Closing his eyes, Daichi took deep breaths and went back to yesterday and began picking up the threads of his shattered memory.

_Ok, Takei asked me to go to a mixer after class and I couldn’t think of an excuse, so I went. It was just three guys at first, one was running behind, so I talked to the two girls on the end…_

He frowned as he pictured them, though it was a little hazy. They were both cute and friendly, but it was impossible to remember any specific details of what they looked like. He craned his head up but couldn’t see the person’s face, just a bit of black hair sticking up from between the pillows. Glancing down at the body beside him, it was obvious that this person was much larger than either of the two girls, at least from what he remembered.

His head plunged back onto the pillow with a sigh and then suddenly the rest of the memory smacked him in the face.

 

_Daichi never felt comfortable with mixers. He liked eating out and drinking with friends and never had any difficulty talking with girls. But mixers always seemed to have an extra dose of pressure added to them. Doubly so when he was trying to have a conversation with two girls at once._

_The last guy with their party was running late, something about labs, and Daichi was starting to sweat. Luckily, both girls seemed considerate and weren’t trying to be competitive. On top of everything, however, Daichi was starving. He smiled politely at the pair across from him and hoped the noise of the restaurant was enough to cover his growling stomach._

_“What are you studying, Sawamura-kun?” The girl right across from him asked before hunching her shoulders and nibbling on her straw. It was shy and cute but not particularly something that he found attractive._

_“I am studying education, focusing on high school age.”_

_“Oh!” Said the other girl, propping her elbow on the table. “I’ll be a teacher as well, but I’m doing elementary.”_

_“Cute!” Said the first girl and they giggled together. Daichi smiled a touch wider though he had no clue what they were laughing about together._

_“What are you studying?” Daichi asked the girl right across from him, stricken with a burst of panic when he realized he had already forgotten her name._

_“I’m currently undecided though I’m thinking business since I’m working at my parents’ cafe.”_

_“Do you enjoy it?”_

_“Yes! Most of our patrons are regulars and they’re always very kind. And the food’s not bad either!”_

_Daichi hummed loudly with extra enthusiasm to cover up another stomach rumble. He needed to change the subject quick. Luck was on his side, however, when both girls’ eyes went up and a hand gripped the back of Daichi’s chair._

_“Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late,” The newcomer said, causing Daichi’s heart to skip a beat when he recognized the voice before he even glanced up. When he did, his heart thundered out of control as a smile stretched across his face._

_“Kuroo!” Daichi called, and Kuroo jerked in surprise as he fell into the seat next to him. His eyes widened when he recognized Daichi back and his whole face brightened._

_“Sawamura, what the hell are you doing here?”_

_“I take it the same thing you are?” Daichi laughed, nodding at the two girls beaming across from them._

_“Right, yeah that makes sense. Um, I guess we should…”_

_They laughed as they turned in their seats to the girls across from them. Daichi crossed his arms tightly to conceal how his fingers had started trembling. It had been nearly two years since he had seen Kuroo last, both losing track of each other in the chaos of college life. He always regretted it and now that he was right beside him it was difficult paying attention to the girl in front of him. His eyes kept flickering next to him, picking out the slight differences in Kuroo’s demeanor from how he was in high school._

_His features were sharper, his hair cut closer up the sides, but the top was still as messy as ever. Daichi was relieved; Kuroo wouldn’t be Kuroo without his signature bedhead. Daichi’s mouth dropped open, however, when he spotted a gold stud embedded in Kuroo’s ear lobe. He wanted to reach out and touch it, feeling the juxtaposition of his warm skin against the cool metal._

_“Um, Sawamura-kun?”_

_Daichi jerked his head back to the girl across from him and coughed into his hand, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt._

_“Sorry! How’s your drink, by the way?”_

_“Oh, it’s good! It’s very sweet but that’s how I like it. Do you like sweet things?”_

_“This guy?!” Kuroo laughed, stretching his arm across the back of Daichi’s chair and leaning into his space. “This guy will consume anything you put in front of him.”_

_Daichi glared up at that rotten smirk leering down at him, ignoring the flutters it caused in his stomach._

_“I don’t consume everything.”_

_“Is there any food you don’t like?”_

_“There are… some I like less than others.”_

_Kuroo barked out a laugh that caused the rest of the table to flinch. Daichi twisted his mouth and glared even deeper but it was more than irritation he felt as Kuroo’s long fingers gripped onto his shoulder._

_“I’m glad to see you haven’t changed too much,” Kuroo murmured, his low voice sparking goosebumps across Daichi’s skin._

_“Yeah, likewise.”_

_Kuroo was too hot, in about every way Daichi could imagine. Those sharp eyes gleamed down at him as waves of heat poured off his body. It was overwhelming being back in his presence and reliving every affinity for the other man that he had buried long ago._

_“Hey, you know, it’s cool you guys haven’t seen each other for a while but this is a mixer?” Takei hissed as he leaned in front of Daichi, jerking his head toward the other side of the table. They both turned their gazes in that direction and finally noticed the two awkward girls sipping on their drinks. It was both a relief and a tragedy when Kuroo slipped back in his own seat, chuckling nervously as he leaned forward to speak with the girl across from him. Daichi did the same, wracking his brain for something else to talk about and keep his eyes focused in front of him rather than drifting back toward Kuroo._

 

Daichi slowly turned his body to peer over the edge of the pillow. He beamed as he saw the spray of black hair sticking up everywhere from between the two pillows, the very edge of an ear poking up with a gold stud in the lobe. Remembering what it felt like as it clicked against his teeth and rubbed against his tongue, a rush of heat flooded his skin and he retreated back to the other side of the pillow.

He took deep breaths to control his pulse but Daichi couldn’t stop the smile from stretching across his face. He had slept with Kuroo… Kuroo Tetsurou. His fated rival and old friend was stretched out naked on top of him and suddenly Daichi was aware of every bit of their skin touching. It didn’t help his heart as he remembered more vivid details from the night before, the sputtering laughter and messy kisses as they made love to each other for the first time. It was nothing like fantasies where they would rip each other’s clothes off, and no one would trip as they succumbed to a beautiful dance of passion. It was nothing like his fantasies; it was way better.

Daichi’s heart stopped as the body draped over him began to move. His mind spiraled to come up with something smooth to say but everything he came up with sounded dreadfully cheesy. He drew a complete blank as two eyes peeked above the pillow, one slightly covered by a mess of black hair. Kuroo’s mouth was still hidden but Daichi could tell he was smiling by the crinkle of the corners of his eyes.

“Hi,” Kuroo said shyly. Daichi’s gaze traveled up to the tips of Kuroo’s ears and could see them turning red. If he wasn’t completely taken in before, there was no helping him now. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Kuroo to be shy, but he truly was. It gave Daichi calm confidence and all his personal fears faded to the background as he shifted to his side, beamed back at Kuroo, and slid his fingers through his hair falling over Kuroo’s eye.

“Good morning.”

Kuroo’s face disappeared in the pillows, replaced by a muffled giggle. “I can’t believe I slept with Sawamura Daichi.”

Daichi chuckled and teased his fingers across Kuroo’s exposed spine, admiring the length of it as it shivered.

“You don’t regret it, do you?”

“No! It was awesome! Um… did you think it was?” Kuroo asked, his voice small again as he turned his face. Daichi blushed and nodded, pressing his hand against the small of Kuroo’s back as an assurance.

“Yeah… it was definitely amazing.”

“Does it still seem right after we got all the alcohol out of our system?” Kuroo asked, shuffling to his side and laying his head on Daichi’s pillow. He bit his lip as he slipped his own hand over Daichi’s waist, letting his fingers graze lightly until settling on Daichi’s back. Settling his head right beside Kuroo’s, they eased into each other’s arms and sighed.

“We didn’t have that much alcohol, to begin with, especially after we had dinner… finally.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Kuroo snickered, remembering the awkward end to the mixer.

 

_Daichi had thought that the night wasn’t going very well before Kuroo showed up. After he did, it steadily became worse. Not that he minded having Kuroo there. He was ecstatic to see him again but that was the issue. All he wanted to do was reconnect with his old friend that he had harbored a terrible crush on in high school._

_They both tried their best to cater to their “dates”, but inevitably their attention would be drawn back to each other. Nothing topped the awkwardness of when they all filtered outside the restaurant to say their goodbyes. Their two friends wandered off with their dates, leaving Kuroo and Daichi to the other two girls._

_“Oh, is that the time? I’m so sorry, but I have an exam in the morning, and I have to get back and do some last-minute studying,” Kuroo said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Daichi felt his stomach drop with disappointment. Kuroo must have noticed his expression and clapped him hard on the arm. “We’ll catch up soon, Sawamura! Lovely to meet you, uh, Ladies!” Kuroo smoothed over and waved to them all as he wandered down the sidewalk._

_“Isn’t tomorrow Saturday?” One of the girls whispered, the other one responding with nothing but a sigh. Daichi was left with the same predicament as earlier but neither girl seemed particularly interested in him anymore. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or a little sad about that._

_“Um, do either of you need a cab?”_

_“No, we actually go to the same school and the station’s right over there.”_

_“Great, do you need me to walk you?”_

_“That’s sweet, Sawamura-kun, but we’ll be fine!” The other one assured him, waving him off with a bright smile. They mumbled their goodbyes to each other, Daichi giving a slight bow with a smile as a silent apology for his behavior that night. Just as he straightened up, his phone chimed in his pocket. One of the girls snorted and took her friend by the arm, leading her away, so Daichi could check his message._

 

**_Kuroo: Are they gone yet? I’m waiting around the corner_ **

 

_Daichi snickered at Kuroo’s message and slipped the phone back in his pocket. He set off down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Kuroo lurking in the shadows. Just around the edge of the next building, Daichi could see the outline of Kuroo’s coat and the glow of his phone screen as he stared down at it. He hopped up to him and bumped into his arm._

_“Don’t you need to go home to study for your exam?” Daichi teased, enjoying the guilty expression on Kuroo’s face._

_“Ugh, I’m tired and that was the best excuse I could find. Do you think they saw through it?”_

_“There’s no doubt in my mind. So, you got any plans?”_

_“Yes, let’s go get something to eat. I could hardly hear anything over your stomach growling.”_

_“You could hear that?!”_

_Kuroo laughed as he wound an arm around Daichi’s shoulders, steering him further down the street toward the closest restaurant. Kuroo never seemed to be the most physically affectionate person when he knew him last. He wondered if he had more experience than before or perhaps it was their reunion that seemed to attract Kuroo’s touch to him. Daichi couldn’t help but hope it was the latter, but regardless of the reason he relished in the heat from Kuroo’s body and leaned into him comfortably._

_They parted only when they entered the restaurant and sat across from each other once they were shown into a booth. Even with the separation, they leaned toward each other over the table as they ate, laughed, and caught up on each other’s lives. Daichi glared over his food as a sneaky foot played with his own and he kicked at it lightly. It did little to repel Kuroo’s teasing as the foot seemed to find its way back to his, sometimes giving his toes a tap and other times hooking comfortably around his shin. Eventually, he gave up trying to nudge it away since he honestly didn’t mind it and soon it felt natural having Kuroo’s foot or leg resting against him._

_When they were finished with their meal, they were in no hurry to leave as they shared a cup of coffee. Their conversation slowed until they were left in a comfortable silence, leaning back in their booths as they enjoyed each other’s presence. It gave Daichi a chance to observe Kuroo further, the length of his fingers wrapping around the coffee cup and the curl of his lips as he smiled even while taking a sip._

_Kuroo gazed back at him, tilting his head as he placed the cup back on the table. His fingers trailed the rim absentmindedly as he kept his eyes on Daichi. Being stared at would normally have bothered Daichi, but he could tell that there were many things on Kuroo’s mind and allowed his old friend to work it out on his own. The longer he seemed to think, however, the more nervous Kuroo’s mannerisms became. At last, he leaned forward with a deep breath, waiting for Daichi to lean in as well._

_“Sawamura? Can I be honest with you without you freaking out on me?”_

_“Am I the type to freak out?” Daichi asked with a laugh to mask the rush of nerves from the question._

_“No, it’s just… no matter what happens, I hope you and I can continue to be in contact with each other, you know?”_

_“I would like that as well,” Daichi assured him and Kuroo’s shoulders relaxed as he sighed._

_“That’s a relief. The thing is, now correct me if I’m wrong, but I feel like there’s quite a great deal of chemistry happening between us right now. Beyond what two old friends would be feeling after reuniting, do you know what I’m saying?”_

_Heat flooded Daichi’s face. He hadn’t expected Kuroo to articulate what he had been feeling but it was a glimmer of hope that he did so._

_“Yes, I do. I’ve noticed it too.”_

_“Good, then it’s not just me. Listen, I’m not going to lie, I am really busy with my school load. But would you be interested in exploring this,” He said, flickering his hand between them, “As more than friends?”_

_“Is that your roundabout way of asking me out?”_

_“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”_

_“Then yes, I would definitely be interested.”_

_“Really?!” Kuroo whispered loudly as he leaned in as much as the table would allow him. Daichi’s legs were snatched completely by Kuroo’s and he had to grip onto the table to keep from slipping._

_“Are you trying to pull me under the table?” Daichi laughed and it was Kuroo’s turn to blush as he unhooked his legs and relaxed._

_“Sorry, unless you want to sneak under the table?” He grinned widely, wiggling his eyebrows up and down._

_“No, it’s probably filthy under there. I wouldn’t mind talking more somewhere more private. I live alone not too far from here. Did you want to come hang out?”_

_Daichi watched Kuroo’s throat bob as he considered the question. It was tantalizing, the flicker of shyness in Kuroo that spurred Daichi on to tease him further when usually the tables were turned. He grinned back at him and stretched his leg out to skim up Kuroo’s leg, snickering at the way his body stiffened like a board._

_“Yeah—” Kuroo squeaked out, coughing and nodding. “Yeah, that sounds good.”_

 

Daichi smiled and closed his eyes as Kuroo’s long fingers slipped into his hair. It was amazing looking back on the night before, how each event tumbled into the other until he boldly asked Kuroo to come back home with him. His bed wasn’t large, certainly not big enough for two full-grown men. But it seemed perfect with their limbs entwining and their lips edging closer to each other.

A loud growl vibrated from Daichi’s stomach causing them both to freeze. Daichi winced as Kuroo burst out laughing in his face and rolled onto his back with his palms covering his face. Daichi kicked and tried to knock him out of the bed, but it was impossible to move the ridiculously long body even for him.

He yelped as Kuroo flipped on top of him, snatching his hands and pinning them above his head. Daichi didn’t fight back, why would he when Kuroo’s body was pressing down on him and those alluring lips were grinning just above his own?

“Are you hungry, Sawamura?”

“That sounds like a loaded question if I ever heard one.”

“Ha! Let’s settle for real food first, then maybe we can do some other things.” His sly voice always had the ability to stir Daichi up quick, and as if that wasn’t enough, he leaned in and grazed his lips over Daichi’s. Even his kisses were teasing, and he knew Daichi was weak. That was okay, Daichi was beginning to learn his weaknesses too.

As the kisses grew more passionate, Daichi ensnared Kuroo’s bottom lip with his teeth, grazing them lightly across the sensitive skin until releasing it. Kuroo whined and stuck it out further, begging for more until an even louder growl rudely interrupted.

“We better get some food in that belly, otherwise you’re going to have me for a snack,” Kuroo snickered, easing off Daichi.

“I think you’re a bit more than a snack,” Daichi winked and laughed as Kuroo’s jaw dropped open. He shoved him the rest of the way off and finally shuffled out of the bed, stretching toward the ceiling with a heated gaze pinned on his back. “Go ahead and get cleaned up and look through my stuff to see if anything fits you. Sweat pants are in that drawer there.”

“Uh huh.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and slipped a pair out for himself, covering up the parts that seemed to be distracting Kuroo the most.

“I’ll start making some breakfast, come out when you’re done.”

“Okay!” Kuroo groaned as he stretched back on the bed, arching his back off the mattress. Daichi forgot all about food for a moment as his eyes traveled over the long torso exposed above the messy sheet.

“Saaaaa’mura, breakfast first, then dessert,” Kuroo purred, stretching out across the bed in the sultriest pose he could muster. To anyone else, they would have rolled their eyes, but it worked just fine on Daichi. He cleared his throat and turned away before his sweat pants began to tent in the front.

“Put something on then, before you come out. Otherwise, we probably won’t get to eating at all.”

He didn’t linger, shuffling out of the bedroom as Kuroo’s chuckle chased after him. He took a cleansing breath and focused on starting some coffee and breakfast. He was relieved he had stocked his fridge yesterday and had plenty to work with.

The routine of making breakfast soon calmed Daichi’s nerves. He yawned as he stirred up the eggs and eyed the coffee pot that was just about finished with its brew. Turning the burner down a bit, he fished out a couple clean mugs and set one down for Kuroo, filling his own to the brim. He sighed as he took his first sip, inhaling the aromatic steam for the full effect. A movement at his bedroom door grabbed his attention. Coffee sputtered everywhere as he choked in his mug, shocked by the sight of Kuroo sauntering toward him in one of his button-down shirts that barely skimmed the tops of his thighs.

“Shit, if I knew you were drinking coffee I would have waited,” He chuckled, snatching a towel off the counter to help mop Daichi up. “Did you burn yourself?”

“No, luckily most of it got on the floor. It definitely didn’t spill there, Kuroo,” Daichi warned as the towel grazed around his nipple.

“Are you sure? It seemed to spill everywhere,” Kuroo teased, slipping the towel around Daichi’s lower back and pulled on either side. Daichi couldn’t hold back the grin as he was tugged forward, hardly resisting as Kuroo leaned down for a kiss.

“Mmm, I’m going to burn breakfast,” He whispered between their lips.

“We can always run out and grab something.”

“Do you really want to leave the apartment? Put on decent clothes?”

“You’re right, there’s no way I want you to cover up,” Kuroo growled, draping himself over Daichi to graze his teeth over his broad shoulders. Daichi smacked a palm against Kuroo’s ass, briefly noting that he wasn’t wearing any underwear either.

“Come on, grab some coffee while I finish this up. And try not to spill anything, okay?” Daichi said dryly as he shimmied out of Kuroo’s hold and went back to his station. He winced as he turned over some slightly burnt food. It wasn’t a total loss though, able to salvage most of it for a decent breakfast.

A body pressed against him and a nose nuzzled gently into his hair. It was beyond anything he could have dreamed, having Kuroo’s presence there with him in the early morning hours. It was comfortable and lazy with a little tease of what will come later. Nothing like the burst of passion from the night before.

 

_They had lingered in the restaurant with no rush to end their rampant conversations, but suddenly they were both impatient to leave. Their checks were paid in a heartbeat and they shuffled out into the cool night air, Daichi gesturing the direction to his apartment. Nervous chuckles were the only conversation between them, hands shoved in their jacket pockets with the occasional brush of an elbow._

_Every time Daichi glanced up to say something, the words would catch in his throat as Kuroo licked his lips or ran a hand through his hair. He focused instead on the random people passing by, the neon signs illuminating their path with splashes of color. It calmed him a little, but his nerves rushed back the closer they got to his apartment._

_“It’s this one,” He said, gesturing for Kuroo to follow inside._

_“Nice,” Kuroo said back, his grin tighter than normal. Daichi’s only relief was that he seemed as nervous as he was. The stairs were silent as they ascended, their echoing footsteps as loud as his throbbing heart._

_“Um, I’ve got a lot of movies to watch though there should be some good shows on right now.”_

_“Yeah, that sounds cool.”_

_“Also, I have a few games. Although it would probably be boring playing against me instead of Kenma.”_

_“I have the feeling that playing games with you would be anything but boring,” Kuroo chuckled._

_“What do you mean by that?”_

_“Well, you and I tend to get competitive. A little playful rivalry could be fun.”_

_“Yeah it does,” Daichi smiled, fiddling with his keys as he unlocked the door. The energy in his body coiled and he wondered whether he could release it somehow without making a fool of himself. He didn’t lure Kuroo there with impure intentions, but his body seemed to have other ideas._

_The door finally gave and Daichi moved inside, his hand reaching toward the wall for the light switch. His fingers barely grazed it when Kuroo’s slipped over them, pulling them away as he pushed in behind Daichi. The door slammed shut and Daichi was pressed against it, Kuroo’s breath ghosting over his skin._

_Daichi gripped the collar of Kuroo’s jacket and pulled him in, their lips joining a little off-kilter, but they fixed the problem immediately. His skin was on fire as Kuroo’s hands went straight for his ass, his nimble fingers cupping his curves like that was what they were made to do. Daichi whined and opened his mouth wider, welcoming Kuroo’s tongue eagerly._

_They giggled as they tried keeping their lips connected while trying to kick off their shoes. It didn’t work and Daichi nearly fell over trying to do so. Kuroo snorted into his ear as he held him steady._

_“Still want to play games, Sa’amura?”_

_“Hmm, maybe not the kind we were planning.”_

_“Good, because I definitely had something else in mind. There’s just one problem.”_

_“What’s that?” Daichi gasped as Kuroo mouthed at his neck, gripping his fingers into his silky hair._

_“I have no idea where your bedroom is. I mean, we could do this right here, but…”_

_“Shut up,” Daichi chuckled and twisted them around, so he could guide Kuroo through the dark apartment. No one else lived there but him but there was something exciting about slipping through the darkness that incited them to be sneaky. To Daichi, it ramped up the anticipation of hearing Kuroo’s huffed breaths, the quick rustle of clothing as they stripped on their way, and their soft footsteps across the creaky floor._

_It was like a dream, Daichi could hardly believe that it was Kuroo’s fingers gripping into his skin. He inhaled the subtle scent of lavender and mint, a flash of nostalgia as he remembered smelling the fresh mixture coming off Kuroo’s clothes while they hung out at training camp. His voice was even better than Daichi’s memories, raw and trembling as he murmured Daichi’s name._

_They managed to tumble into the bed without injuring themselves. Daichi took the chance while Kuroo was adjusting his position to straddle his waist and slip his shirt off. Once it was over his head, he was aware that Kuroo had suddenly gone very still underneath him._

_“Are you alright? We don’t have to go further if you don’t want to,” He whispered, running his hand up Kuroo’s chest to eventually stroke against his neck. He felt Kuroo gulp and waited patiently for him to speak._

_“I want to continue, but do you have a dim light or something? I don’t want to take away from the mood, but damn it you’re half-naked and I can’t see you. It’s a little frustrating.”_

_Daichi was hesitant to turn a light on, knowing how red his face must have been. But Kuroo’s request was so sincere he couldn’t help but reach over to his nightstand and turn on a small lamp. He was thankful he did, otherwise, he would have missed the flush on Kuroo’s cheeks and his hair flowing everywhere from Daichi’s grabby hands messing it up. The gentle smile that curled on Kuroo’s lips was the greatest treasure he could have possibly received._

_With the gentle light flooding the room, it slowed their pace drastically, but that was fine with Daichi. Every stroke of a hand against skin burned into his memory. There were moments of shy hesitancy like the ebbing of the tide. They were met with a warm reassurance and a tidal wave of passion would crash into the atmosphere. Cautious moments were rewarded with smothering affection, awkward ones met with an interlude of laughter._

_Perhaps it was too quick, jumping in bed with each other when just reunited only a few hours before. If it was, Daichi didn’t feel it. Everything about it felt right as if their separation was just a final obstacle to break through before they could melt into each other’s arms._

 

The part of Daichi’s body that hurt the most was his stupid cheeks… and not the ones he was sitting on. He couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as he picked at his food, glancing up occasionally at Kuroo sitting across from him. It happened to be one of his favorite shirts Kuroo had picked out, but he had to admit it never looked as good as it did at that moment, slightly loose over Kuroo’s shoulders with the top buttons open to reveal his chest underneath.

Kuroo’s grin spread up the side of his face without even glancing up though his foot seemed to find its way up Daichi’s leg. Instead of the glare he gave him the night before, Daichi laughed and tried to grab Kuroo’s other leg with his feet. Kuroo’s eyes met his, a flash of determination and the battle was on. Luckily, they had both finished most of their breakfast because their dishes were long forgotten.

Kuroo’s raucous laughter filled his apartment as they each tried to wrestle the other to the floor. Daichi barely cradled Kuroo’s head before it banged into his TV stand and fell limp on top of him in exhaustion. A gentle chuckle rumbled through Kuroo’s chest and Daichi smiled as two long arms wrapped around his back.

“I win,” Kuroo sighed.

“How did you win? I’m on top.”

“I’m sorry but didn’t you win last night while you were the _bottom_?”

Daichi groaned as Kuroo snickered at his own joke. The arms tightened their hold around him as Kuroo sighed into Daichi’s hair.

“We fit so nicely together, it’s comfy. Hope you don’t mind if I stick around for a while, Sawamura.”

Daichi lifted his head, beaming down at Kuroo as his fingers inevitably found their way into his messy hair.

“If I may be so bold, I’d rather you didn’t leave at all.”

Kuroo’s smile brightened up his whole face and he nodded. “Your boldness is your best feature.”

“Is it?”

Kuroo laughed and propped himself on his elbow, using the other hand to lift the waistband of Daichi’s sweatpants.

“Hmm, might be a toss-up,” He said with a nod, letting the waistband snap back into place. It signaled the end of their conversation as Daichi looked for a way to retaliate and the Battle of Ages resumed with outbursts of laughter and quick stolen kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've done a kurodai one shot, I missed my boys. I should have waited until Valentine's Day to post but I have no discipline, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
